Battle Scars
by EvilashOtaku17
Summary: It's October 3rd and Edward isn't reporting in to work. / Trigger warning *Fixed*


**I know I've been absent on here for a really long time and everything . . .but what are ya gonna do. I've been reading a lot of FMA fan fictions recently, and realized I've never written one before. So I opened my pages, and viola! For those of you who have read my other fan fictions, such as emRoyal Bachelorette/em, I am still working on that story. I haven't given up yet. I'm having some trouble writing the next chapter still, but I promise as soon as I get some stuff figured out, it'll be done and posted. Without Further ado-u, here is my oneshot fan fiction!**

**ALSO: TRIGGER WARNING. I don't want to go into much detail cause it would kind of spoil the whole point to the story, but you get the point. If you don't wish to read this, then DON'T!**

**DISCLAIMER: ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT THIS CRAP AGAIN**

—

Man, could this day get any more time-wasting? Here he was, stuck in this stuffy and cramped office, listening to his superior blab on and on about something Edward did or didn't do on his last mission.

He could honestly care less at the moment—his thoughts were a million miles away.

Nah, it was more like a hundred. After all, Resembool wasn't that far away, was it? And no, he wasn't thinking about Den or Granny Pinako, or even Winry for that matter. His mind was crossing a dangerous area, one that should hardly be there in the first place.

His mother.

His old home.

His life before he screwed it all up with an idea.

A simple idea.

That's all it was.

An idea that sprouted from the mind of a child at the age of 11.

And it nearly killed both him and his brother.

It was all his fault.

So why didn't Alphonse despise him? Hate him for shoving his soul inside that unfeeling, cold, hard, steel _thing_ called a body. Maybe Edward wouldn't feel as _guilty_. He supposed, he should feel relieved he was able to pull his brother back from the Gate in time to save his life. He was able to save him, bring him back—despite the agonizing pain he felt in his leg, or what was left of it. Even if it was just a hunk of metal that happened to have arms and legs, wouldn't that be better than death? It had to be, right?

He vowed he would turn his brother to normal. He swore it on his life, even if giving up his own brought him back, he would take that chance. Alphonse would tell the people around him they were both getting their bodies back, but in the security of Edward's mind, he knew he was only trying to return Al to normal.

If only it was that easy. After a year, they haven't been able to find anything. A strong and promising lead here and there, but they all ended in failure.

Just like the transmutation.

Just like him.

He was such a failure.

To his mother,

brother,

hell, even his own father never bothered to stick around him.

Was he ever going to get a break?

"Hey—! Fullmetal!" Mustang's voice brought him to the present. Reminding him where he was, and who he was supposed to be listening to. "Are you even listening to me?!"

Edward grunted what he thought was a positive reply to let his superior know he was—in fact—listening, even though he hadn't heard a word.

He stared blankly out of the giant window behind the colonel, it was a bright and sunny day outside. No clouds, a light breeze—if he listened carefully, he could faintly make out birds chirping in the courtyard just beyond the glass. It made him sick.

"Right. Well, anyways." Mustang fixed a small stack of paperwork to his right before resting his elbows on the table. Hawkeye was listening in carefully from the colonel's left flank, where she always stood whenever she and the black haired man were seen together. "You should know, I found a reliable source about the Philosopher's Stone, and I thought you might be interested in it."

The man slid a sheet of paper forward for the younger alchemist to grab, to which he did, but the words printed on the paper meant nothing. His mind was blank.

"So, if you'd like, you and Al can catch the first train tomorrow and head down there—" Edward cut him off.

"I can't."

—

Silence.

Even Hawkeye peeked an eye open from having them closed. Mustang blinked a couple times with his mouth still hanging from where his sentence went unfinished. He looked like a gaping idiot.

"W-what do you mean you can't?!" The Colonel blurted out, his hands falling to the desktop. "You never turn down something involving the stone! What's the matter with you? What's so important that you have to turn down a strong lead-!"

Edward was silent for a minute. The only sound in the room was the clenching and unclenching of Edward's automail hand. "It's none of your damn business." He growled, his voice defensive.

Roy Mustang paused, bewildered. In the two years he's known the Elric brother's, never has he heard Edward speak to anyone that intensely. The kid was definitely bothered by _something_—what it was, he'd have to consult with Alphonse to know.

"So, what?" Mustang continued. "You're just going to take the day off? Don't you think that's something you should run by your _superior officer_, first?"

"I'm telling you now, aren't I?" Edward bit back. His cheek resting against his gloved-covered flesh hand. His eyes cold and harsh, glaring daggers at Mustang's window.

Mustang bit his tongue to refrain from shouting nonsense towards the boy. Inhaling a deep breath, the older man pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine, you can have the day off. Can I at least get an explanation as to _why_ you need it?"

Edward stood up, pushing his chair back. "I told you, it's none of your business." Edward stuck his hands into the pockets of his pants. "Bastard." The blonde boy turned to leave.

"Now wait just a minute, I didn't dismiss you-"

"I'll check out that lead after tomorrow, thanks for the help." With that, the oldest Elric was gone.

Mustang was blind to a lot of stuff, but this was different.

Something in Edward changed.

He _thanked_ the colonel.

Either something was really bothering Edward, or Roy Mustang was losing his mind.

He was pretty sure it was the latter.

—

Something didn't sit well with one Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Sure Edward was acting weird, a little _too_ weird, but that didn't answer the questions forming in her head.

Whatever had the Fullmetal Alchemist distracted had to pretty freaking important, and she was sure it had something to do with tomorrow's date.

There was a 100% change Alphonse Elric knew the answer.

"Say Alphonse," Hawkeye managed to catch the younger brother before the two exited to the outside world. "Can you stay a moment? I have something I wanna talk to you for a minute."

She didn't bother lying about the reason, or try sugarcoating it. He wasn't a child. Well, not a baby anyways.

"S-sure." The nervous armored body glanced back to his older brother for a moment.

Edward's eyes only narrowed a fraction as he glared at the unfazed sharpshooter. "Whatever. I'll be in the library." He muttered before closing the door behind him.

Alphonse glanced back at the Lieutenant, who only nodded her head in the direction of Mustang's office. An invitation, and a request for privacy. The helmet of the armor only nodded, clanking footsteps carried him in the direction Hawkeye was referring to.

Alphonse took a seat in the same chair his brother had occupied not even two minutes prior. Mustang had turned his chair around and was now facing the window, his expression showed that of one deep in thought.

"Did I do something wrong?" Al managed to ask after a while.

Riza smiled and shook her head. "No, nothing like that at all."

Alphonse sighed in relief. "Then. . .what—?"

Mustang swerved around in his chair. "What is so special about tomorrow's date that your brother feels the need to take skip out on searching for the stone?"

"Tomorrow's. . . date?" Alphonse sounded as confused as he looked, which was saying a lot in his case.

Hawkeye simply pointed to a calendar hung up on the wall to Al's right. There were "X" marks on the days that have already passed. They stopped on what was supposedly today's date: October 2nd. Tomorrow's date was. . .

October 3rd.

"Oh." Alphonse's anxious demeanor dropped, and was replaced by this downhearted, dispirited, _gloomy_ aura around him. Hawkeye and Mustang perked up at the tone in his voice. "Y-yeah, that's a tough day for us." His helmet sunk further into his shoulders.

"I understand." Mustang took a deep breath and released it. "I was, to be honest, a little worried. Your brother was acting strange, I mean, he even thanked me for God's sake!" Mustang chuckled, trying to lift the mood, and failed.

The usual upbeat and optimistic Alphonse Elric remained quiet, it even scared the two soldiers.

"Was it that bad?" Hawkeye spoke up, hoping to reach the boy.

"N-no. . .it's just. . ." Al started wringing his hands. "It's been exactly a year since we left Resembool. Brother received his title as an official State Alchemist, and we. . .burned down the home we grew up in."

Hawkeye tried not to gape as she sucked in a sharp breath, and she heard Mustang sit up fully in his chair.

"October 3rd, the day we left our memories and childhood behind and destroyed our home. This way, we can't turn back. If we have no home to go to, we can't help but move forward. It was supposed to be a symbol of our resolve, but. . .I can tell Brother misses the house as much as I do."

These boys had been through hell. Almost as much as the average war veteran, if not more. Honestly, they shouldn't be doing the things they do at this age, those boys were still children! They haven't even reached the adolescent age!

It made Mustang think about how they cope with it.

Then he shuddered.

If Edward tried to deal with it the way Roy had after the Ishvalan War, Roy swore he'd never tell another short joke again or make fun of the boy ever again.

"I'm worried about Brother though," Alphonse continued, knowing the two were listening. "He hasn't been eating much recently and I know his nightmares have been getting worse. . ."

Mustang and Hawkeye exchanged a glance.

"I asked him if he was feeling okay, but. . ."

_"__Hey Al," Edward quietly called to his brother. "Did you find anything yet?"_

_"__No Brother," Alphonse responded. The young Elric sat in a deserted corner of the library, surrounded by books that were proven useless. The armored boy was trying to focus on the words in front of him, but his thoughts were elsewhere. "Hey brother?"_

_Edward poked his head around the corner of a shelf. He was looking for more bio-alchemic books. "Yeah?"_

_"__Are you feeling okay?" Alphonse asked, looking up at his brother. Edward tensed for a moment before relaxing._

_"__I'm feeling fine, Al. What's this all about?" Edward walked over and sat down, plenty of books in his arms._

_"__W-well, it's just. . .I'm worried." Al closed the book in his hands and placed it in the pile. "I-I haven't seen you eat anything today, o-or yesterday, or the day before that. . . I'm just worried about you! I don't want you to get sick or anything. . .you haven't been sleeping well either. . ."_

_Edward sighed and placed a hand on his brother's metal shoulder. "I'm fine Alphonse, you just worry about yourself and let your big brother handle his own problems, okay?"_

_"__So you're admitting there's something wrong?" Al questioned, catching his brother off guard._

_"__N-no, I'm just saying. Worry about yourself getting your body back, let me handle the rest."_

_"__But you shouldn't have to handle the rest! I can help you with whatever you need me to! Just say the word and-" Edward cut him off._

_"__Al! I don't need any help! Just leave it alone, will ya?" Edward snapped._

"He snapped at you?" Riza asked, a little shocked. Edward seemed like the last person that would yell at his brother.

"It's probably just all in my head, and I'm most likely overreacting. . ."

No, Alphonse had every right to be aware of his brother's actions. Thinking back, Riza has been watching Edward a little closer than normal, the changes were definitely there.

"If I know Brother, he won't ask for help and just bottle everything up inside."

"That's not safe, nor healthy for him. He should know that." Mustang clenched his fists. "He needs to take better care of himself."

Alphonse nodded. "Thanks for listening. I promise, we'll give a 100% after tomorrow!" Al stood and raised his fist.

Roy and Riza both smiled at the younger Elric's enthusiasm.

If only they knew how much tomorrow would affect everyone around them.

—

The next morning was met with so much tension, even Alphonse was afraid to speak too loud or move too much. Edward shut himself in his own mind, starting blankly at the ceiling.

_Click._

_Snap._

_Click._

_Snap._

Edward pressed the little open button on the side of his silver pocket watch, checked the time, and snapped it closed. He repeated the process over and over, somehow wishing the more he did it, the more time would pass.

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't expecting to still be here after a year. It was just taking too damn long. The more and more time they waste following false hopes, the less time they have to get Al's body back. Edward was frustrated, he wanted this whole mess to just be over with already. There was too much pain involved in such a short amount of time.

"Hey Al," Edward whispered. "You don't have to stay here, if you'd much rather do something else, go ahead."

Al hesitated. "I'm fine Brother, besides today was both our faults. You don't have to carry this burden by yourself."

"Al, please. I just want to be alone."

.

.

.

.

.

"Okay. I'll bring food when I come back." Alphonse's clanking armor filled the room with sound. His footsteps thumping until he reached the door.

Glancing back, Al saw his brother cover his face with his automail arm. The younger brother sighed, opened the door, and walked out.

—

It was about one in the afternoon when Colonel Mustang received the call.

From Alphonse Elric.

He was calling about his brother.

"Colonel Roy Mustang's office, Mustang speaking." At first Roy guessed it was some prank caller, for no one was speaking through the device.

"C-colonel?" Alphonse's frantic voice wavered through Roy's ears. "It's happening!"

"Alphonse?" Mustang was confused, but then yesterday's events sharpened his responses. "What's wrong?"

"I-it's Brother," If Roy didn't know any better, he'd guess Al was crying, but he did know better, and that made the situation ten times worse. "He's locked himself in his room!"

No matter how sweet and innocent Al could be, at this point, he really wanted to smack his head on the table. "I don't see the problem here, Alphonse. He probably just wants to be alone with no one disturbing him."

"N-no! That's the thing! He's been alone for five hours! I'm worried!" Al cried.

Mustang tried to calm him down. "Al, you said it yourself, today was a bad day. He's in a mood. I would wait until he wants to come out and—"

"Edward hates locked doors! Ever since we were kids, Edward has been deathly afraid of being locked in a room!" Alphonse using his older brother's first name was a big issue to those who knew the boys.

Mustang pinched the bridge of his nose. He had no time to deal with this right now. Not with five piles of paperwork sitting in front of him, awaiting his signatures.

"Alphonse—"

"I'm begging you, Roy! Please come and help me! I'm terrified! The last time I've seen this happen, our neighbor Chuck committed suicide!" That was the final straw.

"I'm on my way." And he slammed the phone down on the receiver.

"Sir?" Hawkeye's concerned voice called out to him. She was standing in the doorway separating the main room from Mustang's private office. Apparently, she and the rest of the team had overheard Roy's phone conversation. "Is it Edward?"

"Let's go, before the idiot does something stupid." Mustang grabbed his long black trench coat, throwing it over his shoulders as he stormed passed the Lieutenant. "The Lieutenant and I will be back. If Alphonse Elric calls, keep him on the phone until we arrive at their hotel. That's an order, understood?"

"Sir!" A series of voices echoed as the soldiers saluted their commanding officer.

"Say Boss, mind telling us what's going on?" Havoc put his cigarette out, a symbol of his seriousness.

"If I knew myself, I'd tell you." Mustang waited patiently for Hawkeye to grab her coat. "Just be on alert. I'm not sure what'll happen by the end of the day, but it can't be good."

"Sir!"

—

When they arrived, Alphonse was waiting, pacing back and forth between walls. He ran towards them as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Thank you so much!" It took everything in Alphonse's power not to hug the both of them.

"It's not a problem Al," Riza smiled reassuringly.

"So where is the dumbass?" Roy casually followed the younger Elric brother down the hall to where their room supposedly was.

"Colonel," Riza warned before he could say anything else.

"In here," The armored boy unlocked the door and stepped inside. The two adults followed.

Inside their hotel room, was the main room, equipped with a small kitchenette and a living room with a couch and a coffee table. To the right, was a door. Roy could only assume it was a bedroom, and Edward was hiding out in there.

"He won't say anything to me," Al sat down on the couch facing the door. He figured he'd leave the rest for the adults. He's tried all he can.

Roy and Riza exchanged a glance before Roy took one step forward.

Riza stopped him before he could knock. "Perhaps I should," Was all she said as she took his place and gently knocked on the door. "Edward? It's me, Lieutenant Hawkeye. Can I come in?"

No answer.

Not that she was expecting one.

Crouching down, Riza pulled out a bobby pin from her hair, bent it a certain way, then stuck it in the key hole.

"When did you learn how to pick a lock?" Roy questioned casually.

"Have you forgotten already Roy?" Hawkeye smirked up at him. "You were the one who taught me when we were children."

The man chuckled. "That was because you would lock my alchemic supplies in a room and forget where you hid the key."

The door slid open quietly. "Revenge for burning my dolls."

"That was not my fault."

Riza rolled her eyes and got serious. Stepping into the room, she was met with darkness. The lights were off, and the curtains were closed. Riza felt the wall for the switch, and when she found it, the room was filled with blinding light.

Edward was no where to be seen. The bed was made and everything was cleaned up nice and neat.

"Bathroom." Roy said as her eyes landed on the said door.

"Wait here," Riza walked forward and pressed her ears to the wood separating the rooms. Knocking twice on the door, she asked again quietly, "Edward? It's me, Lieutenant Hawkeye. Can I come in?"

Again. No answer.

Another lock picked.

Another dark room.

But this time, when Riza flipped on the light, she nearly screamed.

That was saying a lot for Lieutenant.

Edward was there, sitting in the bathtub.

Blood on his flesh arm and his automail hand.

Red tissues and gauze thrown everywhere.

The said blonde boy held his knees to his chest, head buried in his arms, rocking back and forth, muttering nonsense.

"Edward!" RIza whispered. She feared that if she shouted, it would alert Alphonse. A worried body of armor was the last thing they needed. "R-roy, can you come help me?"

Roy walked into the bathroom with his hands shoved into his pockets. "Yeah? What'd he do, fall in the toilet because he's so short—" His words fell silent when his eyes met the condition of the young boy. "What the hell?!" He nearly yelled.

"Edward?" Riza crouched down beside the tub, reaching a hand out to the shaking alchemist.

The boy jerked in response and Riza drew back her hand. Slowly, he lifted his head up to peek through his blonde bangs. Golden eyes were broken, carrying deep purple bags beneath them. Tears streamed down pale cheeks.

Edward really looked like shit.

"Edward?" Riza asked again, her voice ever soft. "Can you hear me?"

"Get out."

That was the only thing he said before he snapped back into the position he was in before Riza had interrupted.

"Leave me here."

The way he said it made it sound like he wanted to be alone forever, like he was wanting to be left alone to die.

That was not going to happen. Not on the watch of the Hawk's eye and the Flame Alchemist.

Ignoring his request, Roy took two long strides and knelt down beside Riza, reaching out and gripping the boy's flesh arm. "Is this what you like to do when you're not on duty? Make pretty pictures out of your skin?" Roy all but raised his voice. He was pissed off.

"Colonel," Riza warned, but he didn't listen.

The boy flinched, using his automail arm in attempt to release the older man's grip.

"Get out! Get out! Get out!" He shouted. Soon; however, it was proven pointless. Edward's metal hand fell limp, but didn't move from Roy's wrist. "Just leave me alone." He pleaded.

"You think leaving this world will fix anything?! You idiot!" Roy wasn't letting him do this.

The man had seen it before—hell, he's been there before—the depression, anxiety, the thoughts that clouded their minds. Edward was the last person Roy would allow to commit suicide.

He swore on it.

"You have a mission, a _duty_ to _your_ brother—you _swore_ it on your life that you would get his body back—no matter the cost! If anyone said otherwise, you'd beat them until they ended up in the hospital! Where's Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist—the strongest, most brave, selfless, determined, and smartest person I know?! Cause I sure as hell don't see him now!"

"That's enough, Colonel!" Riza's voice echoed through the bathroom. "Yelling at him won't make anything better."

"Maybe not, but it'll definitely smack some sense into him! Maes did the same thing to me, after all!"

Edward's head shot up. "What did you say?" His voice was barely a whisper.

Roy lowered his voice a few octaves. "You're not the only one suffering Edward. Hughes, Hawkeye, Falman, Fuery, Breda, Havoc. . .even me. We've all been there. We've all tried to pull the trigger or take the pill or even take the step that would lead us to our end. You're not alone, and you certainly won't be anymore." Roy stopped for a moment to think. "I know you and I don't get along very well, but I still do care about what happens to you and you brother. I made a promise to Mrs. Pinako and your friend Winry that I would watch and protect your backs. I refuse to break that promise and let everyone down."

For the next ten minutes, Edward didn't speak. Roy didn't know whether he was deep in thought, or he passed out from the blood loss. Edward had always seemed so strong, so determined with whatever it was the Elric brothers were up to. To see him now, like this. . .like this broken child—it affected Roy very deeply

It broke is heart.

More tears gathered in Edward's golden eyes. "I just. . .wanted it to stop." He sobbed a few times and took a deep breath. "The stress and the constant fear and worry over every little thing. It's been an entire year and we haven't gotten a single step further in our search for the answer. What if I never get Al's body back? He can't live like that forever and it's all my fault." Edward choked on his tears again. "It's my fault for everything! It was my idea, my plan to bring our mother back from the dead. To perform the taboo. Al saw the danger, the warnings, but I didn't listen and now look at him! He's stuck in that numb body and no one is to blame but me! Why shouldn't I die for all of the sins I've done?"

Roy almost smiled. "If every human had to die for committing a sin, the world would be empty. Nothing would exist. We humans can be pathetic, shallow, and selfish, but what's wrong with that? What's wrong with a little greed every now and then? What's wrong with, wanting to see the one person in the world you love the most, just one more time? It makes you human, Edward. Believe me, you are not the only one to make this experience, and you're definitely not the last."

Riza noticed he replied "mistake" with "experience." This was not a mistake, it was a learning obstacle everyone should overcome once in their life. Everyone needs to learn that the dead stay dead, but their memories and love will remain in our hearts and mind forever. Just because they're not here physically, doesn't mean they're not with us mentally and emotionally.

"So you've tried. . .? Edward trailed off, unsure how to word his question.

"Yeah, with a gun after the Ishvalan War." Roy's grip on Edward's arm had loosened, but didn't let go. Instead he rubbed his thumb across the wrist, avoiding the fresh wounds residing there.

Edward shifted his gaze to Riza, eyes still questioning. "Severe infection, didn't feel like fighting it anymore." Edward caught the exchanging of glances between the Lieutenant and the Colonel.

"I'm sorry." Edward started crying again. "I'm so sorry."

"You idiot." Roy smiled half-heartedly as he pulled the boy close and together they rocked back and fourth.

After a long while, tears and sobs gone from Ed's system, he was left tired and dehydrated. Riza stood up, only to get a class of water and the first-aid kit from underneath the sink. Gently lifting Edward's arm, she cleaned up the wounds and bound them in gauze as Ed drank from the glass.

"You can deny it all you want," Riza started. "but you're still a kid, Edward. It's okay to depend on adults every once in a while. We're all here for you, whenever you need us. You won't be able to carry the burden al on your own, so let us shoulder some of it too, okay?"

Meeting her eyes, Edward nodded, resting his cheek against his knee.

"Come on, let's get you to someone who can stitch up those battle scars of yours." Nice choice of words there Roy.

"No hospital." Edward said as Roy lifted him up into his arms without argue. There was definitely a silent truce between the two. It was almost scary to witness.

"No hospital," Roy agreed, chuckling. "I'm sure you don't want to be sent to the children's section, even though you could pass for a—"

"I would advise not finishing that sentence, sir." Riza smiled none the less.

"She's got you so whipped." Edward grinned, knowing full well they wouldn't hurt him for that comment.

The only response was a growl from the Colonel.

"Just be glad you're injured, otherwise you'd be six feet under. Wait, scratch that, you can't even pass 4 feet."

"Oh shut up! I don't see you making Brigadier General anytime soon, so there!"

"That has nothing to do with the topic—whatsoever!"

Riza sighed and shook her head. Roy carried Edward out, both tossing insults at each other.

If Riza didn't know any better, she would have mistook them as father and son.

—

—

After they calmed Alphonse down—who freaked out at the sight of Roy carrying an injured Edward, who was also nervous about telling his brother the truth—they all got into the car and drove to the only place Roy and Riza knew they could get some real help.

The Hughes residence.

And Maes's reaction was even better.

His jaw, literally dropped to the floor.

Where it stayed.

For ten whole minutes.

Gracia was in the process of stitching Edward up when Maes finally came around. He scared everyone in the apartment with a loud screaming noise.

It woke up Elysia, who was in the middle of her nap.

No one was a happy camper.

The days flew by and the bond between Edward, Roy, and Riza grew closer and closer. Edward discovered he could talk to them with just about anything, and ask the questions he needed answers to.

Of course, the self harm didn't stop. It's not an easy addiction to get rid of, but at least it's not life-threatening.

The depression and anxiety was still there. Emotions like that don't just disappear because you want them to. No, it takes time to heal the mind and body.

The years pass, the days fly by.

Edward kicked the door to Mustang's office open with his boot, an eager expression on his face, despite the failure of his latest mission. The blonde teenager greeted the team with a nod and a smile, and continued his way towards Roy's private office.

Again, kicking the door open, Edward strode in casually, trying his best to ignore the fact he just wanted in on his superior officer "checking his subordinates lips carefully." Hawkeye straightened her jacket and Edward smirked as he sat down on the couch.

"And you say there's nothing going on," Edward laughed. "I know, I know."

Roy rolled his eyes. "How was the mission?"

"Complete fake."

"Then why are you so giddy?" Roy raised a suspicious eyebrow. "It's making me nervous."

"Have you forgotten the date already old man?" Edward rested his head back against the couch.

"Old man?" Roy questioned as Riza pointed out the date on a nearby calendar. "Ah, it's been six months then?"

"Seven months, get your eyes checked."

"Even better, that's a long time to stay sober*, I gotta say." Roy smiled genuinely at the boy.

"You bet it is. I haven't had the urge in three months." Edward held up the correct about of fingers.

"I'm proud,"

"_We're_ proud." Riza corrected him. She had moved from the colonel's side to stand behind Edward, her hands on his shoulders. "You're doing great Edward."

"Thanks."

"You know," Roy smirked. "This calls for celebration. How about after work, we head across town to George's—"

"No alcohol." Riza said.

"But—"

"I'm not even legal dumbass." Edward laughed.

"Damn it."

"Nice try."

"It was, wasn't it?"

Wounds heal.

Scars fade.

Battle scars remain.

—

**And that's the end! I really hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review about your thoughts on the story, and I apologize for any mistakes! It's about 2:30 am here and I'm exhausted from work and everything****.**

**Also, I do not support self harm, nor suicide. Yes, I am a victim of self harm, I do it all the time and I know it's not a good thing, but i have my reasons. Just because I do it, doesn't mean i support other people doing it. Also, I do not support anyone committing suicide. My best friend killed himself around this time last year, and I'm still not over it. If you need help, get some. Ask anyone you think will listen. You don't have to be alone. Hell, if it makes you feel better, you can even talk to me about anything. I am always checking my FF, so I'll be able to reply instantly. Unless I'm at work. Then that's a problem. Just please, please get help if you feel you need it. I wish I could have helped my friend, but as you can see, it didn't work out so well.**

**I hope you enjoyed, please review, favorite, or even follow me! Check out my profile for more work!**

**ALSO, THE FIRST TIME I'VE TRIED PUBLISHING THIS, IT DID A WEIRD CODE-Y THING. SO IF YOU SEE MESSED UP WORDS THAT HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY, PLEASE LET ME KNOW SO I CAN FIX IT.**

**~EZ17**


End file.
